The Black Caesar
The Black Caesar is a Vice desk case in L.A. Noire. Phelps and Earle report to the scene of two dead junkies – Cornell Eustace Tyree and Tyrone Anthony Lamont found in a squalid apartment at 6358 Yucca St., Apt. 5, in Hollywood, surgical tubing still wrapped around their limp, track-pocked arms as well as their drug of choice: government issue morphine. Your job is to track the morphine back to the supplier and bring them down. Detailed Walkthrough ;Investigate the crime scene. * Junkie's Apartment. ** When you walk through the front door there will be a cup and a wallet on the floor, in the wallet you will find a "Numbers Slip" in the right pocket. ** On the table with sheet music, you will find "Strange Doodle" on a note ** Next to the table, on the floor, there will be to syringes and a cup, pick up the syringes and the clue "Morphine Syrettes" will appear. ** Go to the man lying on the floor and look in his pockets, you will take out a wallet and there will be a "Radio Station Note" in the right pocket. ** In the kitchen by the toaster there will be "Popcorn Cups With Morphine". ;Go to The Black Caesar and a man will run, follow him and investigate the shop. * The Black Caesar ** Go to the suitcase and grab the trumpet mute (bottom right), open it and you will find "Numbers Racket" ** Next to the mute there is a "Blue Room Pass", turn it around and a new P.O.I. 'Jermaine Jones' will appear in your notebook **Open the box next to the popcorn machine and you will find "Morphine for Distribution" ;Interrogate Fleetwood. *Morphine overdose victims - Lie, use "Popcorn cups with morphine" as evidence. *Number slips - Doubt ;Trace 'Jermaine Jones' adress NOTE: See Jermaine before Merlon for 5 star rating *Jones' Booking Agency **Go to the big radio and turn on the volume, chose FM band and set the tune to 275, the top will open and you will end up in a brawl **The radio include "Morphine Syrettes" and a loaction 'Ramez Removals(?)' ;Interrogate Jones Note ask the 2nd question first "Involvement with 'Ottie'" *Involvement with 'Ottie' - Lie (Distributor indentified) *Army Surplus morphine - Doubt *Link to Ramez Removals - Doubt ;Drive to Numbers Operation *Number Opration **Go to the slot machine and drag the arm, if you see a symbol in there respective position press hold on that, the position is: Cherry, Bell, WIN **The lid will open and search through everything ;Chase Merlon and search his wand, open the top and there will be a note. ;Interrogate Merlon *Army surplus morphine -Lie(Finkelstein identified) *IOU note fom Ramez -Truth ;Head over to Ramez Removals, Pursue the truck and look for clues. *Ramez Removals **Look in the records book and press on Polar bear and merlon. There is a newspaper entry on the table next to the one with the records book. **Follow the water and climb up to the crane, pick up a box to clear the entrance to the room **Go inside and shoot the ice, check on the morphine. Subdue Ramez, and head for the Polar Bear Ice Company, Suvive the shootout and open the crates behind him. Interrogations ;Fleetwood Morgan at Black Ceasar's : * Morhpine overdose - Lie, use "popcorn & morphine syrettes" as evidence. * Number slips - Doubt ;Jermain * Army morphine - Doubt * Involement of Ottie - Lie, use "Distrubitor ID from Fleetwood Morgan" as evidence. * Rame: Doubt ;Merlon. * Army morphine - Lie (Jermain gave him up) * IOU from Jose Ramez - Truth Video walkthrough TC1kvFWn63Q h3t1l0OYL54 OZmtwOFYLhI Y4FKYF5I-Tw vdE7BqVDdjw SrQkPgitkhA de:The Black Caesar Category:Cases